The Bubble
by snowyclara
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been fighting since the second they met each other. Five years have passed since they first met and Rose Weasley has had enough.  *one-Shot* T for slight language.


"OI, POTTER! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU MANNERS? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE ROLLED AROUND THE SCHOOL IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP MALFOY, WHAT ARE YOU A PLAYBOY BUNNY? YOU ALREADY GOT MOST OF IT DONE; BLEACHED HAIR, DOING ANYTHING THAT HAS A PULSE, NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BECOME A GIRL. Oh wait, YOU ALREADY ARE ONE!"

The insults were hollered back and forth, back and forth across the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall could do nothing but wait until they stopped so she could assign punishments.

I'll give them two minutes to stop…

One…

THAT'S IT!

Rose Weasley slammed her book down onto the table,

"SHUT UP!" she roared, the insults stopped.

She got up from her seat and grabbed Albus Potter by the collar; she then began to drag him across the Hall all the way to the Slytherin table, where she grabbed Scorpius Malfoy by the collar.

She dragged the two protesting 15 year olds and threw them into the center of the Hall; she drew her wand and muttered a spell.

A light blue bubble surrounded the two.

"Rose, what the hell?" Albus yelled, glaring at his cousin, and then turning it to Malfoy when he spoke.

"What the bloody hell is going on, and what the heck is this… thing?" he asked, poking the bubble with his finger.

"It's an impenetrable bubble that I created and it won't go away until you two immature prats can get over yourselves! I am SICK and TIRED of having to listen to you two argue and insult each other!"

"But Rosie! He's a MALFOY!" Albus said.

"So? And you're a Potter, and I'm a Weasley, and Teddy's a Lupin, WHO GIVES A FLIPPIN' SHIT? Sorry Professors," she said hurriedly, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"All that last-name nonsense is IN THE PAST! Haven't you noticed that you're dad and my dad and his dad aren't angry at each other? Sure they might not be best friends, but they've FORGIVEN EACH OTHER!" she ranted, never pausing to give the two trapped boys a chance to interject.

"Now, you're going to stay in that bubble until I deem that you've made up and that all that last-name bull crap is BEHIND us," she said, summoning her bag and sitting down to read.

"Absolutely not. I am NOT going to apologize to this world-class git," Scorpius said, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl who was already reading her book.

"Yes you are, you're already in the bubble with him so just apologize and then I'll let you out," Rose said, not looking up from her book.

"Guess I'll have to curse my way out," The blond boy muttered, he began to search his pockets.

"WEASLEY!" he roared.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," she said irritably, looking up to glare at the boy before returning to her book.

"WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"Somewhere," she said vaguely.

"Weasley…" he growled, glaring at the girl who didn't even look up from her book.

"Albus, check your pockets," Rose said, sparing the two boys a glance.

He quickly searched his pockets.

"ROSE! YOU STOLE MY WAND?" he yelled, he couldn't decide what he should be; angry, proud, or shocked.

"No, I temporarily took it out of your possession so you couldn't escape by any means and/or hex, curse, transfigure, mutate and all that rubbish Mr. Scorpius Malfoy in any way," she corrected, smirking at the confused expressions the majority of the Hall had.

They stared at her, not daring to believe that Rose Weasley. _The_ Rose Weasley had cussed, stolen wands, trapped the two biggest enemies in the school together, and managed to get them to shut up, all the while still maintaining her genius-Gryffindor status.

"You're insane," Scorpius deadpanned, recovering from the shock first.

"You're my cousin! You're my COUSIN!" Albus yelled.

"Yes, I believe that she's related to you, smart-one," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Blondie," he growled.

"You know, either your observation skills are failing or you're just really stupid," Scorpius said, smirking at Albus.

"That's it!" Albus yelled, and he lunged at Scorpius.

Rose lazily flicked her wand at the bubble and the two were slammed into opposite sides of the bubble, knocking them temporarily unconscious.

"Ah, silence is bliss," she said happily and she continued to read.

The Hall just enjoyed the for once quiet breakfast, but of course good things don't last forever.

Albus regained consciousness first.

"Rose, let me out! I'm going to tell your parents!" he threatened.

"If you haven't noticed, we're trapped inside a BUBBLE. You aren't going to be able to tell on her until we get out of here. So threatening our captor isn't helping any stupid," Scorpius grumbled, rubbing his head where it made contact with the bubble.

That just caused the two to get into a huge argument including, but not limited to; insults considering each other's family, grades, popularity, hygiene, sanity, house, and at one point, gender.

When they were just getting started on the topic of girlfriends, Rose had enough.

She closed her book with a loud _SNAP_ and pointed her wand at the bubble. The two went silent immediately.

"Alright, I'll give you stubborn idiot's two choices. One, apologize and get out of the bubble or two, don't apologize and stay in the bubble for the rest of the weekend. You have thirty seconds," Rose said, looking at her watch.

"Hmm… depends if we're going to get put back in this bubble afterwards…" Scorpius muttered.

"15 seconds."

_Well I'll be able to hex him once Rose is gone... wait, that'll probably get me in the bubble again… _ Albus thought.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"Okay, okay! Merlin, Rose," Albus muttered.

"Potter… sorry for insulting you, hexing you, and… whatever the heck I did," Scorpius said.

"And I'm sorry for everything I did Malfoy," Albus said. They glanced at Rose.

She crossed her arms and gave them a pointed look.

They groaned.

Albus held out his hand, and Malfoy grudgingly took it. They shook for a second then let go and turned to Rose.

She smiled, waved her wand while muttering a spell, then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

The bubble disappeared and the two quickly got as far away from each other as they possibly could.

The truce lasted for about a week then, "HEY POTTER!"

Rose closed her book and sighed.

_Here we go again._


End file.
